Transformers G1: the tail of Battle storm
by kirkofborg142
Summary: I just wanted to make a story about a lost Autobot in the mists of season 2 of generation 1.


Chapter one: awakening.

The world was dark and he was dead…wait what that can't be right, no he wasn't dead he was hurt but he hadn't met the makers just yet. He felt something rumble as dark objects fell from the sky. As If the heavy objects hitting the ground reminded him of something he instantly remembered everything: him overseeing a task force to find the new desepticon base…having been caught out in the open… losing his friends…wishing he could join them and yet as if the universe was playing a cruel prank the dirt and sand around him fell away and there was darkness. He realised a light above him. This was strange because he was attacked at night and ether he had been down here for a long time or…he didn't want to think about it. Ironhide had told one of his war stories on board the Ark, he was talking about how he was sent on a rescue mission in the heart of Megatrons rule; Kayon. He said that the decepticons treated there prisoners so terribly that when he entered the prison cell complex the captives were begging for death, some without parts like arms or legs, others striped down to their exoskeleton. He then found himself back in the present, under the ground in a… what was this place, He couldn't tell it was too dark. He then realised he carried a torch in his wrist just in case of moments like this. He stood up and moved his arm in front of him. Hitting a button on his orange and blue wrist plate a very bright beam of light fires from a lens jutting out of his wrist.

The cave was massive, so much so that the light didn't hit any cave walls when he moved it about. This was bad very bad, he knew that the fighting from last night had taken a toll on him and if he didn't find a way out soon he would rust down here in this hell hole. As if fate was to take a dramatic turn just as he thought he would never find a way out of this endless darkness, his light hit something purple jutting out of a rough rocky wall. His servos almost did a summersault when he saw leading from the plain purple wall was a door sitting there in the light of his torch as if sent from the heavens. He moved in closer to the door when he realised he could hear voices coming from the other side his hope sank and he began to second guess himself, maybe he should just knock on the door and surrender, give up, loose…Or just maybe…He had an idea.

There was a rock hanging just above the door, he stepped back far enough so the decepticons couldn't hear him power up his twin jets on his back and take off. When he got close enough and high enough from the door he turned his jets off letting him fall onto the sturdy rock without making a sound. He liked to be sneaky it was something he was just naturally good at well among blasting the ever-living daylights out of a decepticon or leading his small task for- right he didn't have one any more they were all shot when they were spotted, well he thought all he could remember was shooting and then the ground falling away below his feet. He leant down on the rock trying not to fall and just barely being able to touch the door. He knocked hard twice on the door, he hears a sudden silence from inside and then he saw light and two armed decepticons walk outside with guns at the ready. That's when it hit him he dropped his blaster just as he was pulled into the falling floor. **Stupid** he should know better than this. He jumped down dropping onto the first decepticon seeing his security badge on his shoulder. His inbuilt vibro sword still worked though and he pounced at the next guard who was still in shock. His metal armour around his arm morphed and pushed away from the centre of his arm and a long Cybertronian sword that looks more for show than use cuts straight through the stomach of the guard and oil splashes every were, the first guard who he knocked down had gotten up and began to aim his rifle. He knew that if the guard was to shoot is would alert the whole base…or some of it, he didn't know how big it was because the intel he and is task force had been given showed know underground floors or anything leading to it. The guards finger was moving for the trigger when he pounced. Jumping high he cracked the guards visor and nose as it made contact with his knee, there was a horrible crunch that followed and the defeated guard fell to the floor. He quickly _Disposed_ of the knocked-out guard by slitting his thought and dumping him and the other guard behind some rocks.

He then cautiously walked back to the door, peaking his head into it he saw that the neat and bright corridor was clear. Closing the door behind himself he scurried to the first open room he can find. Getting close to the door he cautiously leaned into the doorway to see what was inside. The room was dark, only being lit by red lights emanating from the lights in the floor which was also black. He could see a guard who seemed to be in command over the others in the room as he had special marks on is purple shoulder plates and was bossing another guard around.

"Have those two idiots come back from there patrol yet?" the commander says viciously.

"Not yet sir… there logs report they were last located going into the cave system." A guard says as he taps on a console near the commander. It appears that a whole control centre is down here, though small he knew it could still trigger an alarm. And what was he going to do about the guards he killed outside, there were bound to be cameras near the entrance. He had to act fast.

The commander ordered another guard to review all the security cameras that were watching the guards he killed on their patrol. Before acting he took note on all the guards positions. There was two positioned at a door protected by lasers near the back of the room, there were about two other guards walking around or sitting at consoles throughout the whole centre, finally there was the guard commander and another normal guard at the control hub. He assumed that the control hub could control the laser arrays…and the alarm. Having a plan of action, he drew his blade, stood up waiting only a few seconds for the right time when the guards weren't looking and pounced. Running and screaming as he made a mad dash for the control hub. The guards were all stunned as they stood frozen as this terrifying autobot coloured in orange and blue cut in half the closest guard to the door. He was moving as fast as he could, the closer he was to the control hub before the guards came to their senses the better, he didn't even look at who he had split in two as he focused on running. Finally, one of the guards comes around the shock and confusion and open fires on the autobot who has made it a few meters into the room. Pulling the trigger of his semi-automatic machine gun, the autobot made quick dives and dodges to avoid being hit by the bullets. That's when the guard realised who he was firing at, instantly stopping and feeling the cold shiver down his spine… he knew he was as good as dead if your ever to face possible the most revered autobot to date… **_Battle Storm._**


End file.
